1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens, and more particularly to a miniaturized imaging lens applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of high-standard mobile devices, such as, smartphone, tablet computer and so on, small imaging lens system with high image quality has become the standard equipment, and with the popular of social networks, more and more people like to take photographs or take selves and share with others, therefore, there's an increasing demand for angle of view and image quality. The imaging lens disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,335,043 and 8,576,497 are all provided with five to six lens elements in order to provide wider angle of view, which, however, causes large distortion and long total track length. The imaging lens disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,248,713 and 7,446,955 are capable of wide-angle shooting by using a first lens element with a negative refractive power and three to four lens elements with refracting power, however, the total track length of these imaging lens is also too long. The imaging lens disclosed in TW Appl. No. 101,131,585 has a wide angle of view, however, the aperture value is small (higher f-number), it cannot obtain better image quality in a dark shooting environment, and the aperture stop is located behind a second lens element, the track length of the lens system will too long or a dark corner will be formed on an image plane. The imaging lens disclosed in TW Appl. No. 102,109,885 has a larger aperture value (lower f-number), however, the angle of view is smaller than 80 degrees.
The present invention been made in order to solve the above-mentioned problems.